Medieval Horror
by Smarty 94
Summary: Halloween has come to Toon City and Danny, Shaggy and Scooby go to a medieval fair to celebrate, however Fright Knight comes and scares everyone. Meanwhile, Mike ends up in medieval times and has to save the kingdom of Toon-a-Lot from a terrifying dragon.
1. Fright Knight Apppears

In the Ghost Zone, Two Headed Parrot was looking through a map of the Ghost Zone.

"We're lost." said the top head parrot.

"Lost? Let me see the map." said the chest head parrot.

Top head parrot showed chest head parrot the map.

"Here's your problem, you're reading it upside down." said chest head parrot.

Top head parrot flipped the map right side up.

"Oops." said the top head parrot, "Now I know where we're at."

"Where?" asked chest head parrot.

"Lost." said top head parrot.

"You're an idiot." said chest head parrot.

Top head parrot noticed something.

"Hold it, I think I see something." said top head parrot.

The two heads then see a figure in the distance, it turned out to be Fright Knight.

"That's got to be the ghost we're looking for." said chest head parrot.

Two headed parrot grabbed a jar.

"Good thing we brought this anti ghost jar with us." said top head parrot.

The parrot opened the jar, snuck over to Fright Knight and trapped him in the jar. Later, Two Headed Parrot returned to the lair.

"Took you long enough." said Joker.

"We got him." said the top head parrot.

"Good, now release him." said Nega Dragon.

Two Headed Parrot opened the jar and let Fright Knight out. Fright Knight inspected his surroundings.

"What mystical place have I landed in?" said Fright Knight.

Suddenly, a green beam shined on Fright Knight, weakening him. The green beam was originating from Nega Dragon's robotic hand.

"Like my ecto beam? Managed to use some ecto rainium to make it. Found some of it while I was in space. Now, I brought you here to take part of my latest plan for world domination." said Nega Dragon.

"I'll never take part of your diabolical plan, never." said Fright Knight.

"Then I'll just keep on shining my ecto beam on you." said Nega Dragon.

"Alright, I'll help out." said Fright Knight.

Nega Dragon stopped shining his ecto beam on Fright Knight.

"Good. My latest plan involves sending you to a medieval fair and terrorizing it, that way no one will ever think of knights the same way ever again." said Nega Dragon.

"What does that have to do with a plan for world domination?" said Plankton.

"I don't know, I just hate knights that are living. Always chasing dragons." said Nega Dragon.

"I shall help you out with your plan. When does the medieval fair start?" said Fright Knight.

"Tomorrow." said Nega Dragon.

The next day at the mansion, Danny was dressed up as a squire.

"Come on Shaggy, let's go." Said Danny.

Shaggy came out wearing armor and pushing a wooden horse on wheels.

"What's with the wooden horse?" said Danny.

"I tried to make Scooby look like a horse, but now he's stuck in there." Said Shaggy.

"Reah, ruck." Said Scooby.

"Look, can we just go? We're missing a very good fair." Said Danny.

"I still don't get why we have to go to a medieval fair on Halloween?" said Shaggy.

"It was either that or spend an entire night in a real haunted house." Said Danny.

"Rood roice." Said Scooby.

"Let's go already, there's lots of things that need to be seen." Said Danny.

"Sure." Said Shaggy.

Danny, Shaggy and Scooby left the mansion as Mike came down stairs in a yellow bath robe.

"Better hit the Jacuzzi, need to feel good." Said Mike.

Mike then heard an explosion coming from the basement.

"What was that?" said Mike.

Mike ran into the basement and saw Donnie working on something.

"No, no, no, no, how is it not working." Said Donnie.

"What's not working?" asked Mike.

Donnie turned and saw Mike.

"I'm trying to get this dimensional portal working, but I can't get it doing the right thing." Said Donnie.

Mike walked over to the controls and inspected them.

"I might be able to get it working." Said Mike.

Mike karate chopped the controls and a portal showed up.

"Hey, no fair. No one can get things to work like that." Said Donnie.

"It was luck. By the way, do you know where Leo is?" said Mike.

"He's at a Halloween party with GDN, Debby, Randy, Theresa and Karai. Why'd you ask?" said Donnie.

"No reason." Said Mike.

"Hey, since this dimensional machine is working, mind testing it out?" said Donnie.

"Sure." Said Mike.

Mike walked into the portal.

"How is it in there?" said Donnie.

All Donnie got was some screaming.

"That bad?" said Donnie.

Donnie looked at the controls and saw the words medieval ages.

"I INVENTED A TIME MACHINE!? That's not good." Said Donnie.

Mike was falling through the portal screaming. He then fell through the other side and fell on the ground unconscious.


	2. The Chosen One

Back at the lab, Donnie was panicking about accidentally sending Mike to the past.

"What have I done, what have I done, what have I done? I did something stupid. I just sent Mike back to the past. Got to get him back before he creates a time paradox and puts a hole in the space-time continum." said Donnie.

Zoey walked in the basement.

"Hey Donnie." said Zoey.

Donnie screamed in fear, turned around and saw Zoey.

"Oh, I thought it was Splinter." said Donnie.

"Have you seen Mike?" asked Zoey.

"Oh him? Yeah, he's…uh…at a…uh…space heroes…uh…convention with Leo." Donnie lied.

Zoey wasn't buying it.

"You sent him to the middle ages, didn't you?" said Zoey.

Donnie decided to come clean.

"Yes I did." Said Donnie.

Zoey then proceeded to beat up Donnie as he screamed. Seconds later, Zoey finished beating Donnie up and was still angry.

"How could you send him through time?" said Zoey.

"I thought it was a dimensional portal." Said Donnie.

Zoey sighed knowing that Donnie has a point.

"Look maybe Raven and Karai can help." Zoey said.

"I'm trusting Raven, but not Karai." Said Donnie.

"Why not Karai?" said Zoey.

"No one else in the mansion trusts her, she's the daughter of Shredder, and is working with a crime boss." Said Donnie.

"Give her a chance." Said Zoey.

"Give her a chance? She obviously has something planned with your boyfriend. Try to imagine what's happening to him at this minute." Said Donnie.

Zoey is mad.

"Hey Karai is my friend and your adopted brother's best female friend from kindergarden." Zoey said. "Just try and trust her and give her a chance and you will see."

Donnie sighed.

"Fine I will trust her for you and GDN's sake." Donnie said. "Though she is at a Halloween Party with him and Debbie."

Meanwhile in the Middle Ages Mike woke up and he looked around and he saw he was in bed.

"What the?" Mike said. "Where am I and how did I get in this bed?"

"You're in our kingdom" said a voice.

Mike turned and saw what looked like Randy Cunningham and Theresa Fowler dressed in royalty.

"Randy? Theresa, what are you two doing here?" Mike asked.

The two looked confused.

"Who are they?" The princess asked.

"No idea sis but father wants to see him." The prince said and looks at Mike. "Come stranger our parents want to see ya."

With that they took Mike to the Main chambers.

Mike became surprised after seeing that the king and queen also looked like Randy and Theresa.

"Randy, Theresa?" said Mike.

"Who are those guys? I'm King Ronald." said the king.

"And I'm his queen, Queen Tiffany." said the queen.

Mike put two and two together.

"Great, that dimensional portal turned out to be a time machine. By the time I get back, I'm going to kill Donnie." said Mike.

"Never mind that, what matters is what you're doing here." Said Queen Tiffany.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here. All I know is that I stepped into a portal and ended up here." Said Mike.

The king and queen then became surprised.

"Then you must be the chosen one." Said King Ronald.

Mike became confused.

"What?" said Mike.

"You're the one that is destined to save our kingdom." Said the prince.

"Oh, where are my manners. Sir…" said King Ronald.

"Where I come from, my friends call me Mike." Said Mike.

"Sir Mike, these are our kids, Prince Romeo and Princess Trini." Said King Ronald.

Mike bowed down to the prince and princess.

"I shall be in your service." Said Mike.

"You're here because our kingdom is in terrible danger." Said Queen Tiffany.

"What's your kingdom called?" said Mike.

"Toon-a-Lot." Said King Ronald.

Mike then remembered something.

"Toon-a-Lot. This is the 'future' place of Toon City." Said Mike, "Who's terrorizing your kingdom?"

"A fire breathing dragon." Said Princess Trini.

Mike then became surprised.

"Wait, I have to kill a dragon? I know a dragon, and he's mostly human." Said Mike.

"Still, you need to slay the dragon so that our kingdom will be saved." Said King Ronald.

"How can you be certain that I'm the chosen one?" said Mike.

"Because he'll be able to pull a sword out of the stone in our court yard. We need to see it." Said Queen Tiffany.

The five left the main chambers.

"Could this day get any more weirder?" Mike said to himself.

Back in the present, Shaggy parked his van close to where the medieval fair was at.

"Like, here we are man." Said Shaggy.

"Nice, how does Scooby feel about it?" said Danny.

Scooby poked his head up from behind the seat.

"Very rood." Said Scooby.

Shaggy looked at Scooby with a confused look on his face.

"How'd you get out of that wooden horse?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby pulled out a blow torch.

"Brow rorch." Said Scooby.

"Like, that's a smart dog." Said Shaggy.

"That coming from some guy that eats dog food all the time." Said Danny.

Shaggy was eating some Scooby Snax and hid them behind his back after hearing what Danny said.

"Rets enjoy ra rair." Said Scooby.

"Lets." Said Danny.


	3. Enjoying the Medieval Fair

Danny, Shaggy and Scooby were walking around the fair.

"Like, this is amazing." said Shaggy.

"I knew you'd like it." said Danny.

"This is the type of place to be at." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"I'm just glad that you guy's are enjoying this." Danny said as he turned and saw that Shaggy and Scooby were not in sight, "Guys?"

Danny then saw that Shaggy and Scooby were at a buffet table.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Shaggy.

"I rope so." said Scooby.

"ROYAL FEAST!" they said at the same time.

Shaggy and Scooby ate all the food on the table, much to Danny's annoyance.

"I knew this was a bad idea." said Danny.

Danny walked over to Shaggy and Scooby and dragged them off.

"Come on, we need to see if someone can pull the sword out of the rock." said Danny.

Back in the past, Mike was being escorted to the court yard where the sword that was stuck in the stone was at.

"So, this is the sword that determines if I'm the chosen one?" said Mike.

"Yep, we still have one person that keeps on trying to pull it out, but things keep on happening to him." said King Ronald.

Sir Finkleburg (Fairly Odd Parents) walked over to the sword and put his right hand on it.

"I shall pull this sword out of the rock to be known as-"Sir Finkleburg tried to pull the sword out of the stone, but dislocates his shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHH, MY ARM!" Sir Finkleburg left.

"Sheesh, how long has he been trying?" asked Mike.

"Since he was a baby." said Queen Tiffany.

"That explains why he keeps on dislocating his shoulder." Said Mike.

"He's even tried to do the toy version." Said Princess Trini.

They turned around and saw Sir Finkleburg preparing to try the toy version of the sword in the stone.

"I shall pull out this toy sword to be known as-"Sir Finkleburg tried to pull the toy sword out, but dislocated his hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, MY HAND!" said Sir Finkleburg.

"He's been trying for too long." Said Prince Romeo.

"Well, if you guy's think that I'm the chosen one, so I might as well pull the sword out." Said Mike.

Mike walked over to the sword and put his hand on it.

"It's probably just a trick to get you to dislocate your own shoulder as well. Just try your best." Mike said to himself.

Mike then managed to pull the sword out of the stone amazing everyone. Sir Finkleburg saw it as well.

"He has pulled the sword out of the stone, for he is indeed the-"Finkleburg lifted his right arm and dislocated his shoulder once more.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Finkleburg.

"You've really got to stop lifting that arm." Said Queen Tiffany.

King Ronald walked over to Mike.

"Sir Mike, you have proven yourself to be the chosen one. Now to slay the dragon, but first, you need some armor." Said King Ronald, "Sir Finkleburg, take Sir Mike to the black smith."

"I shall do as you-"Sir Finkleburg lifted his right arm again and dislocated his shoulder again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Sir Finkleburg.

"Do you have to keep telling him that?" said Mike.

Back in the present, Danny, Shaggy and Scooby were gathered around the sword that was in the stone, getting ready to see if anyone can pull the sword out.

"Whose roing to rull rit rout?" said Scooby.

"Some guy named Fred Finkleburg." Said Danny.

Fred Finkleburg, the guy who looked like Sir Finkleburg put his hand on the sword and got ready to pull the sword out.  
"I Fred Finkleburg shall pull out this sword to be known as-"Fred tried to pull the sword out, but ended up dislocating his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, MY ARM!" said Fred Finkleburg.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Shaggy.

"Since the beginning of time." Said Danny, "It began during the days of cavemen."

Flashback to the cave man days.

"_One cave man known as Cave Finkleburg saw a club stuck on a rock and tried to pull it out._" Narrated Danny.

Cave Finkleburg, who also looked like Sir Finkleburg saw the club and put his hand on it.

"Me Cave Finkleburg, pull club off rock, be known as-"Cave Finkleburg tried to pull the club off the rock, but dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHH, ME ARM!" Cave Finkleburg said as the flashback ended.

Shaggy and Scooby looked shocked.

"Raw." Said Scooby.

"Yeah, it's been a curse that's been happening for generations." Said Danny.

"Like, that's terrible man." Said Shaggy.

"You're telling me." Said Danny.

Back at the mansion, Donnie and Zoey were in the kitchen eating.

"If I'm to trust Karai, you'd better hope she doesn't stab you in the back for your own sake." Said Donnie.

"She will not stab me in the back." Said Zoey.

"Did you not see the fact that she's working with a bunch of villains?" said Donnie.

Spongebob entered the kitchen.

Hey, what's going on?" asked Spongebob.

"Something bad has happened." Said Zoey.

"What?" said Spongebob.

Seconds later, the whole story came out.

"You built a time machine thinking it was a dimensional portal, and accidentally sent Mike to the middle ages? That's stupid!" said Spongebob.

"How was I supposed to know I was building a time machine?" said Donnie.

"You realize that if Mike spends too much time in the past, he may end up altering history." Said Spongebob.

"He might cause King Auther to become immortal." Said Zoey.

"Now, I have to get Raven and Karai's help." Said Donnie.

"It's obvious you'll be able to trust Raven, but not Karai. She's obviously planning something." Said Spongebob.

"How can you think that about my friend?" said Zoey.

"Just you wait." Said Spongebob.

Back in the past, Mike was talking to the blacksmith, who looked a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog, as he made Mike's armor.

"So you're the chosen one eh?" said the blacksmith.

"I did pull the sword out of the stone." Said Mike.

"Well, now you can save our kingdom." Said the blacksmith.

"I hope I can." Said Mike.

Later, Mike was in his newly made armor as the king, queen and their kids looked at him.

"Wonderful, now you're ready to slay the dragon." Said King Ronald.

Sir Finkleburg walked next to Mike.

"I shall accompany you on your journey to-"Sir Finkleburg lifted his arm up and dislocated his shoulder once more.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Finkleburg.


	4. Things Get Bad

Mike and Sir Finkleburg were riding on horses.

"So what made you become a knight?" said Mike.

"It all began when I-"Finkleburg lifted his right arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Finkleburg.

"Your left arm." said Mike.

"Right." Finkleburg lifted his left arm up.

"You were saying?" said Mike.

"It all started the very day I found out that my father was a knight." said Finkleburg, "He was always doing brave deeds to help others. He was a very determined knight. So I decided to become one to defend the innocent."

"Did he always dislocate his right arm?" asked Mike.

"No it was his left arm." Said Finkleburg.

"I see." Said Mike.

"He never let his dislocating problem get in the way of his deeds." Said Finkleburg.

"Kind of reminds me of that silent film I saw the other day." Said Mike.

**Cutaway gag**

We see a black and white film with organ music playing where someone that looked like Finkleburg was standing next to a sword in a stone.

The man moved his mouth and a blank screen with the words 'I shall pull this sword out and be known as-'was shown.

The man then tried to remove the sword, but dislocated his shoulder, moved his mouth and a blank screen with the words 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, MY ARM!' was shown.

**End Cutaway gag**

"Silent film?" said Finkleburg.

"Something that exists in my time." Said Mike.

Finkleburg noticed something.

"Whoa." Said Finkleburg.

The horses stopped as Finkleburg got off his horse and saw a pile of something. He put his finger on it, sniffed it.

"Griffin poop." Said Finkleburg.

"Griffin poop? I thought we were looking for a dragon, and griffins don't exist." Said Mike.

"Maybe not in your time, but in this time-"Finkleburg lifted his right arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Finkleburg.

"Left arm." Said Mike.

"Griffins may not exist in your time, but in this time, they exist." Said Finkleburg.

"Yeah well, griffins are extinct in my time, just like dinosaurs." Said Mike.

Finkleburg saw a griffin caught in a trap.

"A griffin, I shall-"Finkleburg lifted his right arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Screamed Finkleburg.

He lifted his left arm.

"I shall smite you where you stand, foul beast." Finkleburg charged towards the griffin.

Mike got off his horse and stopped Finkleburg.

"Stop, can't you see that he's in a trap?" said Mike, "Just let me release him."

Mike slowly walked over to the panicking griffin.

"It's okay big guy, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Mike.

The griffin calmed down. Mike pulled out his sword, scaring the griffin.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to cut the rope." Said Mike.

Mike cut the rope and the griffin nuzzled up against Mike.

"Aw, you like me." Said Mike.

Sir Finkleburg stabbed the griffin in the heart and the griffin died, much to Mike's shock.

"Another one bites the dust." Said Finkleburg.

"What'd you do that for, I was releasing it." Said Mike.

"That thing was very dangerous." Said Finkleburg.

"They're dangerous if you approach them very fast." Said Mike.

"Oh now someone tells me." Said Finkleburg.

Mike got back on his horse.

"Never mind that, what's done is done. We still got to find that dragon." Said Mike.

"Agreed." Said Finkleburg as he got on his horse.

"He-yah." Mike said as the horses walked off.

Back in the present, GDN, Randy, Theresa, and Leo returned from the Halloween party they were at.

"Boy, now that was some party." Said GDN.

"You're telling me, I can't even feel my legs, yet I'm still walking." Said Leo.

Donnie saw the four and ran over to them.

"Thank goodness you're here, I've got a serious problem." Said Donnie.

"What happened?" asked Theresa.

"I'll tell you later, right now, I need to get Raven." Said Donnie.

Later, Donnie, Zoey, Spongebob, GDN, Raven, Randy, Theresa, and Leo were in the basement next to the time machine.

"So let me get this straight. You built what you thought was a dimensional portal, but turned out to be a time machine, you sent Mike to the past by accident and at any minute now, he can create a time paradox?" said Randy.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Said Donnie.

"You're such an idiot." Said Raven.

"How was I supposed to know it was a time machine?" said Donnie.

"Look, just find Karai to help us out." Said Zoey.

"Not going to happen, her father formed an alliance with one of the ninja's worst enemies." Said Randy.

"Don't you mean yourself?" said GDN.

"No, I mean the ninja because the ninja mantle has been going on for 800 years." Said Randy.

"Still, we should trust others even if we don't trust them." Said Zoey.

"Need I remind you of what happened the last time you, me, and Mike trusted someone? He promised to get us out of trouble, but betrayed us for his own gain. That person just so happened to be Harvey Dent aka Two-Face." Said Spongebob, "And he always lets his coin make the choices."

"He's a district attorney." Said Zoey.

"Was a district attorney. Until that accident with half his face." Said Spongebob.

"I can help out, but I just need to remember the right words." Said Raven,

Meanwhile, at the medieval fair, Shaggy, Scooby and Danny were watching a jousting tournament.

"Like, who knew jousting could be very dangerous?" said Shaggy.

"Everyone." Said Danny.

"Oh." Said Shaggy.

"Rorray for rousting." Said Scooby.

"I'm just glad something scary hasn't happened yet." Said Shaggy.

He spoke to soon; the Fright Knight suddenly appeared, scaring everyone.

"ZOINKS!" said Shaggy.

"I'm going ghost." Said Danny.

Danny then turned into his ghost form and went to battle Fright Knight. However, Fright Knight managed to knock Danny away.

"Fair maidens and knaves. Don't be alarmed, for I am the Fright Knight." Said Fright Knight.

"I thought so." Said Shaggy.

"Rame rere." Said Scooby.

"I'm here to say that this time, these jousting tournaments will all be against me. Anyone think that they have what it takes to joust shall try their luck.

Danny got back on his feet.

"I know someone that can take you." Said Danny.

"And just, who would that be?" said Fright Knight.

Danny flew over to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers." Said Danny.

Everyone became surprised even Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like what?" said Shaggy, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll be the one jousting him." Said Danny, "The only one."

"Are rou ruts? Raggy won't rast rwo reconds." Said Scooby.

"That's crazy man. I've dealt with many ghosts before, but they were all people in costumes." Said Shaggy.

"That's why you'll be jousting against him." Said Danny.

"You're nuts, he'll wipe the floors with me." Said Shaggy.

"No he won't, I have a plan so you can defeat him." Said Danny.


	5. Preparing for the Jousting Tornament

Danny in his human form was getting Shaggy and Scooby ready for the jousting tornament against Fright Knight.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" said Shaggy, "I'm already scared."

"You're always scared." said Danny, "But I have confidence that you'll be able to defeat Fright Knight."

"How can I defeat someone that can phase through anything?" said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"Because you've this." Danny gave Shaggy a jousting lance that was glowing green.

"Kryptonite?" said Scooby.

"No, a lance made out of ecto ranium." said Danny, "It's the only thing that a ghost can't touch."

"Are you sure about this?" said Shaggy.

"Of course I'm certain. Once you get him weak enough, I'll trap him in the Fenton Thermos." Danny showed the Fenton Thermos.

"I'm not to sure if I'm ready to do this." said Shaggy.

"Of course you're ready. One thing you should know, you're the bravest man I have ever known." said Danny.

Shaggy and Scooby then got looks of determination on their faces.

Back in the past, Mike and Sir Finkleburg were still riding their horses.

"This is taking too long." said Sir Finkleburg.

"Hey, I don't have a lot of time. If I stay here any longer, I might create a time paradox." said Mike.

"But you're the chosen one, how can you possibly-"Finkleburg lifted his right arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed FInkleburg.

"Left arm dude." said Mike.

"Right." said Finkleburg.

Later, the two arrive at a cave and Mike get's off his horse.

"I'd better go this alone." said Mike.

"What makes you not want help from-"Finkleburg raised his right arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Finkleburg.

"I think you always dislocating your shoulder answered your own question." said Mike.

"Good point." said Finkleburg.

Mike pulled his sword out and walked into the cave.

Back in the present, Donnie's group was now in the living room.

"We've got no other choice, but to get Karai's help." Said Donnie.

Karai suddenly appeared behind the couch.

"Glad to be of assistance." Said Karai.

Everyone screamed.

"How long have you been there?" asked Randy.

"Quite a while, what do you need help with?" asked Karai.

"This might sound crazy but, I sent Mike to the past and I have to get him back before he creates a time paradox." Said Donnie.

"That does sound crazy, but I'll do it." Said Karai.

Spongebob leaned over to Randy and Theresa.

"I still don't trust her." Said Spongebob.

"Same here." Said Randy.

"She obviously has something planned." Said Theresa.

Later, they were in the basement as Raven managed to get the time machine working using her powers.

"So, all you have to do is enter the time machine and you'll end up in the middle ages." Said Donnie.

"That sounds easy." Karai entered the portal.

"She's still untrustworthy." Said Leo.

"How can you say that about her? She's my childhood friend." Said GDN.

Karai exited the portal and saw that something didn't seem right.

"This doesn't seem like the middle ages." Said Karai.

She failed to notice that Cave Finkleburg was sneaking up behind her. Cave Finkleburg then clubbed Karai, knocking her unconcious.

"Cave Finkleburg like, take back to cave so I can-"Cave Finkleburg lifted his left arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Cave Finkleburg.

Back in the present, the group was waiting for Karai to return.

"What's taking her so long? She should have found Mike already." Said Zoey.

"She must be in the wrong place." Said Donnie.

Spongebob looked at the controls and realized that Donnie was somewhat right.

"Oh, she is in the wrong place alright. Karai's in caveman days." Said Spongebob.

"What?" Donnie looked at the controls and realized that Spongebob was right, "Great, she could be cave man bait any minute now."

Back at the fair, Danny was putting armor on Shaggy.

"You got this Shaggy, just make sure he doesn't become intangible." Said Danny.

"Right." Said Shaggy.

Shaggy got on Scooby like he was a horse and walked to the jousting field with his ecto ranium lance in hand.

"Prepare thyself; you won't last but a mere second against me." Said Fright Knight.

"I have a feeling that you'll be wrong." Said Shaggy.


	6. Shaggy is Victorious

At the Manor GDN was yelling at his brother.

"HOW COULD YOU SEND MY CHILD HOOD BEST FRIEND TO THE CAVEMAN AGES!" GDN yelled.

Everyone even Raven was scared by that yelling.

"Wow I have nit seen G this mad since that time Mikey accadently broke his favorite sword." Leo ehispered to Raven.

"I know." Raven whispered to Leo. "Even I am scared when he gets this mad. And I have not seen him that mad since the zoo people kept chasing him and mistaking hi for a komodo dragon."

Donnie was scared.

"Hey I did not know." Donnie said. "But I am sure she is fine."

Just then Karai appeared back in the portal and GDN sees her.

"KARAI!" GDN shouted and ran to his best female friend and hugged her, "What happened to you?"

The two broke their hug.

"There was a caveman that tried to do some bad things to me." said Karai.

"Did the caveman conk you on the head, take you back to his cave and try to do unga bunga on you?" said Spongebob.

Everyone became confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Karai.

Spongebob pulled out a bagel and a hotdog.

"Observe." Spongebob tried to demonstrait only for everyone to stop him.

"WE GET THE PICTURE!" they shouted.

Karai shook her head.

"No lets just say the Cave man kept dislocating his arm." Karai said.

Now everyone knew what they are talking about.

"That must have made for a very good escape plan." said Randy.

Spongebob ate the bagel and hotdog.

"Boy, what a surprise to see that someone survived the caveman days." said Spongebob.

"Hello? Mike's still trapped in the middle ages." said Zoey.

Back in the past, Mike was walking around the cave, still trying to find the dragon. He then heard some roaring and walked to the source of it. He then saw a dragon with two heads; one head was red, and the other head was purple.

"So this is the dragon I'm suppose to slay huh? Well then, have at thee, foul beast." said Mike.

Mike charged at the beast, but the dragon swung its tail and knocked Mike away.

"Note to self, never charge a beast unless you have a plan." said Mike.

"The dragon isn't doing any of this." said a voice.

"Who said that?" wondered Mike.

Mike turned and saw a man in black armor, the man had a black mustache and red eye's.

"I did, Sir Naughty; Knight of bad deeds. It is an honor to meet you Sir Mike." said the knight that was now known as Sir Naughty.

Mike became surprised that someone he never met knows his name.

"How do you know who I am?" said Mike.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're the chosen one, the one that's been destind to save the kingdom of Toon-a-Lot from this dragon, am I right?" said Sir Naughty.

"How do you know so much?" said Mike.

"I was one of King Ronald's most trustworthy knights, I lead all his troops to battle. It was the best gig I could ever get, but it wasn't enough. I wanted the sword that's in your hands, but his wizard saw darkness in me and refused." said Sir Naughty, "I laid waste to the land, hoping to prove myself. The king was so upset that I was banished from the kingdom. But all that will change, once I get rid of you, I shall claim that sword and take over the kingdom."

"That's what you think." said Mike.

Mike charged at Sir Naughty, but the red headed dragon grabbed Mike.

"Need I remind you that I have a dragon under my control? She'll finish you off so that I can claim your sword." said Sir Naughty.

Mike was now in the red dragon's mouth, trying not to get eaten. He then saw a giant thorn in the dragon's tail.

"That's how you're controling the dragon, with a thorn in it's tail?" said Mike.

"It was either that or feed it eels." said Sir Naughty.

Mike thought about it and realized that Naughty was right.

"Good point." said Mike.

Mike stabbed the red head dragon's tounge and slide down it's neck.

"You want the sword so much? You got it." said Mike.

Mike landed at the thorn and pulled it out.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sir Naughty.

The dragon then turned against Sir Naughty and tried to eat him, but he tried to run away.

"Hold it Naughty, you're still after this sword." said Mike.

"Oh right." said Naughty.

Sir Naughty pulled out his sword and began to battle Mike. Suddenly, Karai appeared. Mike and Sir Naughty stopped fighting.

"Karai, what are you doing here?" asked Mike.

"Here to help you return to our time, what else?" said Karai.

"Well I'm busy right now, thank you." Said Mike.

"Excuse me, can we continue?" said Sir Naughty.

"If the dragon doesn't eat you." Said Mike.

"What?" asked Sir Naughty.

Naughty turned and saw that the purple headed dragon was about to eat him.

"HELP!" said Naughty.

Too late, he had been eaten. The dragon then burped out lots of armor.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!" said Mike.

"Thank you so much." Said the purple head dragon.

Mike and Karai became shocked.

"Did that dragon just talk?" said Karai.

"We know a talking dragon." Said Mike.

"Let me take you back to the kingdom." Said the red head dragon.

"Do you even know the way?" asked Mike.

"Sure." Said the purple head dragon.

Mike and Karai got on the dragon as it flew off. Later, they were at the kingdom, Mike was in back in his bathrobe and told the king and queen everything.

"So Sir Naughty was behind everything eh?" said King Ronald.

"Yes he was." Said Mike.

"I cannot believe it." Said Queen Tiffany.

"Believe it." Said Karai.

"Kneel Sir Mike." Said King Ronald.

Mike kneeled in front of King Ronald as he pulled out a sword.

"I hereby dub thee, Sir Mike; my most loyal and honest knight." King Ronald knighted Mike, "You're now a part of my round table."

Mike got back on his feet.

"It's an honor, but I have to return to my own time." Said Mike, "If me and Karai spend too much time here, we might change history."

"We understand." Said Queen Tiffany.

"ROYAL WIZARD, ROYAL GOOD WITCH!" shouted King Ronald.

Suddenly, a wizard that looked like Splinter and a witch that looked like Raven appeared in the room.

"Yep, this has been one crazy day." Said Mike.

"If we ever need you, we'll have our wizard and witch summon you here." Said King Ronald.

"Another thing." Mike pulled out the sword and put it in front of him, "Just to make sure I don't create a time paradox. Luckily, I had the blacksmith make a copy."

"Okay. Farewell to thee." Said King Ronald.

Karai pushed a button on a watch she was wearing and a portal appeared next to her, she walked into it, followed by Mike. They then returned to the basement of the manor.

"You would not believe the crazy day I just had." Said Mike.

"I have a feeling I already know what happened." Said Donnie.

Karai then put a needle in Mike's neck and took some blood out.

"OW, what was that for?" said Mike.

"I slipped." Said Karai.

"She's planning something." Spongebob said in his own mind.

"All's forgiven." Said Zoey.

Karai then left. Zoey hugged Mike.

"I'm just glad that nothing happened to you." Said Zoey.

"Let's just say some crazy things did happen to me." Said Mike.

Zoey and Mike broke their hug.

"Like what?" asked GDN.

"We should probably head to the Toon City Library." Said Mike.

Back at the medieval fair, Shaggy and Scooby began to joust towards Fright Knight who did the same thing. However Fright Knight became intangible at the last minute and both missed each other. The same thing happened a second time.

"Like, how about you play fairly." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Fine, I shall play fairly." Said Fright Knight.

They charged at each other once more, only this time, Shaggy was able to hit Fright Knight with his ecto ranimum lance, shocking Fright Knight a lot before he hit the ground. Danny then opened the Fenton Thermos.

"You're going back into the ghost zone." Said Danny.

The Fenton Thermos then sucked Fright Knight inside before Danny closed it.

"Like, we did it? We did it Scooby. We defeated a real ghost." Said Shaggy.

"Re did?" said Scooby.

"Let's celebrate." Said Danny.

The three group hugged as everyone applauded.


	7. Reliving History

Back at the villains, lair Nega Dragon used his powers to bring Fright Knight back to the lair and the fright knight bows.

"Lord Nega Dragon I am sorry I failed." Fright knight said.

Nega dragon shook his head.

"You're lucky I give second and third chances." Nega dragon said, "Besides after that battle I am sure you want revenge."

The fright knight shook his head.

"Yes that hippie boy will pay for defeating me." Fright Knight said, "Now can I have a teleported device so I don't get sucked in the thermos?"

Nega Dragon snapped his fingers and a watch appeared on Fright Knights wrist.

"Your very own communicator and teleportation device." Said Nega Dragon.

"I thank thee for thy generosity." Said Fright Knight.

"Now, I need a new plan for world domination. Who's got a plan?" said Nega Dragon.

Karai entered the room.

"I got one, it's very evil." Said Karai.

"Tell us." Said Nega Dragon.

At the Toon City Library, Mike and the others were looking through lots of books as Mike told them about his adventure.

"So you met a king, a queen, a prince, and a princess that looked like me and Theresa, a good witch that looked like Raven, a wizard that looked like Splinter and a blacksmith that looked like Sonic?" said Randy.

"Yeah and here's a picture of them." Mike showed a picture that showed the people that Mike met.

"Does this mean that Randy and me have been-"Theresa began until Spongebob pulled out two family trees.

"Not according to these family trees. None of you are related and are not of royalty." Said Spongebob.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Randy.

"Still, how did you end up in the past without creating a time paradox?" Donnie asked Mike.

"It was because that I was the chosen one to save their kingdom." Said Mike.

Later, back at the mansion, Danny, Shaggy and Scooby returned and saw Mike's group watching the news.

"Hey, what are you watching?" said Danny.

"Shaggy defeating a ghost on the news." Said GDN.

"Wait, I became famous?" said Shaggy.

"Of course you did, you did something very brave today." Said Leo.

"It was nothing." Said Shaggy.

"It might have been nothing compared to me traveling through time." Said Mike.

Suddenly, a giant egg appeared in the living room, shocking everyone.

"What is that thing?" said Zoey.

"Looks like a giant egg." Said Donnie.

"I'll get the frying pan ready." Spongebob left the living room.

Everyone looked at each other with faces of disgust.


End file.
